Spades vs Hearts
by Phoenix of Starlight
Summary: Sequel to 'Want a Pineapple, Sensei'. Fran and Mukuro must face challenges when two figures from Mukuro's past come back to haunt him. 2669, F69, FranMukuro
1. Merry Christmas!

The Pairing/Characters: Fran-Mukuro Plot: Sequel to 'Want a Pineapple, Sensei?'. Fran and Mukuro must face challenges when two figures from Mukuro's past come back to haunt him.  
>Rating: T Genre: Romance, Humor Style: Ten-Chapters, AU, Third Person Limited- Mukuro Title: Spades vs. Hearts Word Limit: 20,000<p>

**Spades vs. Hearts **

**Chapter One**

* * *

><p><strong>One year later- December 25th<strong>

Mukuro sighed as he watched his lover sleep, wondering how much longer it would be before he could gaze into those sparkling, teal eyes and celebrate Christmas with the younger man. After all, Fran often had the weekend habit of oversleeping. As he watched, the older man brought his hand forth, and carefully brushed the back of his hand over the other's cheek. It was enough to wake him up.

"Damn it, Mukuro, three point five hours of sleep is not suffiscient for a growing boy," Fran mumbled, batting the other's hand away. Mukuro chuckled and placed something over the boy's shoulders, and Fran couldn't resist opening his eyes to look at it. "What...? A scarf? Is this from Grandma?" he asked. Mukuro smiled.

"No, silly boy, it's from me. I made that for you."

"Mm... thanks, but isn't that more of a Christmas thing?"

"It IS Christmas," Mukuro laughed quietly. Fran put on the scarf, hugged Mukuro, and opened his sock drawer, pulling a box out of it.

"I got you something too," he said with a blank expression. Mukuro would've facepalmed if he didn't have to hold the box with both hands, for Fran had a cake stuffed in his sock drawer for who knows how long! "Made it myself," the teal-haired boy announced proudly. "Aren't you happy you've got a professional chef cooking for you?"

"Yes, Fran, I simply adore that aspect of you," Mukuro replied. "Now, let's head into the kitchen... I'm sure your grandmother has something planned."

"Sure," Fran replied, before giving his former teacher a hug. "I love being on winter break."

"Me too," Mukuro laughed. "The students this year can't compare to you, Fran."

"Of course they can't," Fran replied.

Mukuro smiled and returned Fran's hug. "It's hard," he murmured, "to be separated from you every day..."

"Savor the moment," Fran told himself, "Savor having these arms around you, Fran..."

"Don't worry, Fran," said Mukuro, backing out of the embrace. "Let's go now; I'm sure your grandmother has something planned."

"Right," Fran agreed, "okay."

The two headed out, and were greeted by Fran's grandmother. "Oh, Mukuro, when did you get here? I certainly did not let you in!"

"I have my ways," Mukuro replied. "What are we doing this fine Christmas morning?"

"Well, I was planning to go to the river with Fran, but if you're here..."

The teacher chuckled deep in his throat, an arm around the younger boy's shoulders, and said, "Well, I wouldn't want to ruin any of your plans."

"Oh, you've never ruined any of our plans, Mukuro-kun, but really now, you don't want to go out to the river, do you?"

"I'm fine either way," said Mukuro, flashing his million dollar smile at the woman. She laughed quietly, and shrugged.

"All right, now, that look is enough to convince me to let you boys go."

"Thank you very much," the teacher said, giving a slight bow. "We'll be off, then. Come, Fran, how about we go out to eat?"

"Or we could just eat that cake-"

Fran silenced himself as his teacher took his arm and began to drag him out of the house, and Mukuro said, "Really... we need to get out of that place for a while. You know... spend some 'us' time together? You're still a bit of an ameteur at romantics, so please, allow me."

The younger boy sighed and let Mukuro lead him, and soon, they settled into a leisurely pace. Mukuro slowed, and released Fran's arm as they walked, saying, "It IS quite the fine Christmas evening, isn't it, Fran?"

"I guess," Fran muttered, "aside from the fact that there's no snow..."

"Snow? Frankly, my dear, I believe the sunshine is much more-"

"Call me 'dear' again, and I'll turn your head into a pineapple upside-down cake," Fran cut in.

"... Well, all right then," the other said awkwardly.

"Hey, you guys!"

"Oh, Lancia!" Fran exclaimed, seeing the other who had walked out in front of them. Mukuro shielded his face instantly, making sure he couldn't see the other as he walked toward them.

Once he was positive of that, he said, "Hello, Lancia."

"Hello, Fran, Rokudo-sensei," Lancia said, and Fran was clearly glad to see that the wild timidness that used to occupy the child's eyes was now gone. "How've you been?"

"Good," Fran said as he glanced at his teacher. "It would seem sensei still doesn't like you though, sorry."

"That's okay, I understand," the other sighed, smiling. He walked over to the older man, and held out his hand. "Thanks for everything you taught me, Rokudo-sensei."

Mukuro shut his eyes tightly, and accepted the handshake, though he felt like he was shaking hands with some giant tarantula, and his face showed it. "Y-you're welcome...," he said. Lancia laughed- actually laughed- and Mukuro found that he was put in a better mood to see that all the shyness had left Lancia after the class change. It was amazing what a nice teacher could accomplish.

But then...

"Lancia? Ah, there you are, man, you keep running around to greet class...mates..." Before them stood a tall man with jet-black hair that had been cut back, and sharp gray eyes that looked as welcoming as those of a hungry hawk. Not to mention that the frown on his face looked creepily fitting for the rest of his expression. "Who is this?" he asked Lancia, looking down at the young man who had just retreated from his handshake.

"Oh, my teacher from last year... Rokudo-sensei. And this is my good friend, Fran."

"Rokudo? Mukuro Rokudo, by chance?"

Mukuro stood still, his heart beating wildly in his chest as he looked at the other man, before he let slip, "Kyou...-kun?"

"It IS you," the older man said, "Well, you definitely seem to have grown up, is that your son?"

"I'm his boyfr-"

"Boy, keep quiet, can't you see I'm having a decent conversation?" Mukuro said, slapping a hand over Fran's mouth. "I'm sorry, yes, and he's quite the foulmouthed child, to my disappointment."

"Pity," Hibari said, folding his arms. "Well, how old are you now?"

"Thirty-three," the teacher answered. "Yourself?"

"A solid fourty-six, I hate to report. But the years have been treating me well."

"I can see that," Mukuro said, raking his eyes over the older man's body. "Yeah... very well..."

"Now, Mukuro, you know better than to go checking me out like that- I'm sure you have a wife who gifted you that beautiful boy there."

Fran started French kissing Mukuro's hand, but the teacher tried to ignore it, and, instead of lightening up, he pressed harder. "No, actually, uh... well, I'm a single working father," Mukuro said, "and uh... little Fran Rokudo here is just the sweetest boy- its a pity he can't live with a woman in the house, ne, Fran?"

Fran had had quite enough of that, and he tore Mukuro's hand off of his mouth, glaring. "I don't really care, _father,_ because I have you."

Mukuro, relieved that Fran was going along with the story, looked back at Hibari. "So there you have it," he said.

"Ah, I know how that goes," Hibari chuckled. "Lancia and I were in the same situation until we met Spa-"

Lancia had reached up and covered his father's mouth, looking nervous right away. "That doesn't really matter, now, let's go home, okay? Home. Come on!"

With that, the young man pulled his father out of the scrap, leaving Mukuro confused, and Fran relieved. Fran happened to know the situation, but, unfortunately, Mukuro didn't know anything about what had been going on in Hibari's life.

-**End Chapter**

* * *

><p><strong>RECAP TIME:<strong>

When Mukuro was younger, he had a crush on the principal of his school, but Mr. Hibari didn't want anything to do with him. He said that Mukuro should stop wasting his time and focus on school. A while later, unbeknownst to Mukuro, Daemon Spade- his father- hooked up with Hibari. The only ones who currently know that Hibari's lover is Mukuro's father are Fran and Lancia. It's all very complicated.

* * *

><p>By the way, if your English teacher ever asks, this is what's known as dramatic irony! I think...<p>

Well, here we are! Welcome back to those of you who read 'Want a Pineapple, Sensei?', I'm glad to see you- and hopefully your reviews, too!

Hehehe. Do me a favor and REVIEW THIS STORY!


	2. A Shattered Smile

**Spades vs. Hearts **

**Chapter Two**

* * *

><p><em>Eight days later...<em>

"All right, that'll be the bell, remember, history test tomorrow! Have a good day!"

The students all filed out of the classroom, and Mukuro sighed, slumping down in his seat. "Man, what a day... if only that Skull kid would shut up... Who would name their kid 'Skull' anyway?"

"Excuse me~," hummed a famliar voice from by the door. Mukuro turned, and smiled widely. "Fran!"

"Hey, Mukuro-sensei," Fran greeted, walking in and placing a bag on the teacher's desk. He leaned in and kissed the other man on the cheek, before backing up. "I brought you lunch."

"Aw, look at you, so sweet," Mukuro sighed. "I love you."

"Love you too, Mukuro," Fran breathed, his cheeks shaded red. Mukuro opened the bag, and took out the dish of food, smiling to see that Fran had given him some pineapple slices along with the usual sandwich.

"Fran, I told you not to, it hurts my feelings when you-"

"Pineapple's good for you, Mukuro, it's not like you're being a cannibal."

Mukuro smiled and hugged Fran tightly. "I wish you were in my class again this year."

"We spent a couple years as teacher and student. Sadly for me, I was too scared to confess then."

"Yeah," Mukuro sighed, resting his head on the student's shoulder. Every time he held Fran like this, he felt proud of himself for doing what his principal had been too scared to do for him. In high school, he'd confessed to his principal, Hibari, and that had been the worst day of his life.

* * *

><p>Flashback...<p>

"K-kyou-kun, it's... hard for me to say this, but... I... I love you!" Mukuro announced, holding out a banquet of white roses. The principal stared for a moment, then patted Mukuro on the head.

"It's a waste of time," he muttered. "And I hate it when children waste my time. I'm an old man, Mukuro, you don't love me. You're barking up the wrong tree. Focus on studies, and when you're a successful man, you get yourself someone you can truthfully love."

Even though he was heartbroken, Mukuro looked down. "Oh...," he murmured. "But... Kyou-kun..."

"What?"

"Just... before everything's cut off... please... just once... kiss me?"

"No," Hibari said immediately. "I refuse to boost your silly illusions."

With that, the older man walked away, and Mukuro found tears welling up in his eyes.

End Flashback.

* * *

><p>"Mukuro?"<p>

"I'm fine, Fran... I'm fine," Mukuro sighed, "You should head on home, I have notes to grade."

"Ugh. When're you gonna sell that stupid house and move in with Grandma and I?" Fran asked.

"No, I intend to pay off my 'stupid house' so that you and I can have some extra property," Mukuro said, grinning. "Perhaps one day we can build ourselves a family."

"Ewww," Fran whined, "Pervy sensei, creepy sensei, that's just... ewww..."

"I think it would be nice," Mukuro laughed. "You'd make a good mother-"

"EEEEWWWW! Don't even START; that's so EEEW!" Fran protested. "Senseeei!"

Mukuro chuckled and touched Fran's cheek. "I'll see you later."

"Okay, be brilliant, grade good, stay sober, chuckie cheesecubes-"

"Fran," Mukuro interrupted, "_goodbye_."

"Bye, Mukuro," Fran sighed.

Mukuro watched his lover leave, and began to eat his lunch, a smile etched across his face as he thought of what Hibari had missed out on.

* * *

><p>Later...<p>

Mukuro left his house, and started to walk back to his own house, when he saw a rather peculiar sight: Hibari and what appeared to be his father, holding hands and talking together in rather fond voices. Not to mention, behind them trailed Lancia. Mukuro paused, then felt a boiling rage well up inside him. What was this... was Hibari and his father... boyfriends? Was Lancia their son? No... _No!_

"Hey!" Mukuro called, making the three stop. Lancia turned around, and suddenly turned pale when he saw his former teacher, glaring at the three of them.

"Oh, Mukuro," Hibari greeted, before murmuring, "is something the matter...?"

"Spade... Daemon?" Mukuro questioned, even though he could easily recognize his father- the man who had a freaky spade-shaped pupil that shone white. The man chuckled deeply, and stepped forward.

"Mukuro Rokudo, my dear son," he laughed. "My dear son who had a crush on my husband in high school. Nufufufufu..."

"Father," Mukuro said weakly, disbelieving the truth of it. He could feel his heart being twisted into a knot as he looked up at his former principal's shocked espression, looked at Lancia's ashamed face, and back into his father's cruel, taunting eyes. "You and... proffessor Hibari are...?"

"Husband and husband," Spade replied, holding his hand up to reveal a ring. "For twelve years."

Mukuro trembled, heartbroken, when Hibari came over and placed a hand on Daemon's shoulder. "Hey, c'mon, Spade, don't torment him..."

"Rokudo-sensei?" Lancia murmured, placing a hand on Mukuro's shoulder. "I'm sorry, I didn't want you to know about this..."

"I... I just...," Mukuro trailed off, feeling the sense of having one's worst nightmare come true. "I feel sick... my father... and Hibari...?"

"I'm so sorry for you, Rokudo-sensei," Lancia breathed, hanging his head.

"It's not your fault, Lancia," Mukuro murmured.

"Lancia, get away from him, he's nothing special," Daemon said. "C'mon, Kyoya, let's head out."

"Hn? Ah... All right," Hibari said uncertainly, before glancing back at Mukuro. He seemed a little guilty to see the heartbreak in Mukuro's eyes, but left along with his husband and adopted son.

Mukuro reached up, and held his forehead, feeling the anger and frustration of having his first love stolen. "Fran... I really need you right now," he whispered to himself. "I feel like my head's going to explode..."

"Ahh? Mukuro-sensei," came a matured voice from behind Mukuro. The teacher turned, and saw Byakuran, another of his former students. "You're crying," Byakuran pointed out. "Need a hug, sensei?" Mukuro shook his head, but Byakuran was fast to take him into his arms, and Mukuro felt too weak to push him away. "Haha~, you're kinda cute like this, sensei." Mukuro sniffled and hit his head on Byakuran's shoulder, and the younger man grinned widely. "You're such a player, Mukuro-sensei," breathed the voice against Mukuro's ear.

"Mukuro?"

The teacher looked back to where he'd heard the voice, and blushed dark red when Byakuran released him.

Fran was standing there, looking infuriated.

**-End Chapter**

* * *

><p>Bleeeh, not so fluffly lately... Keep reviewing; it makes me write fluffy scenes!<p> 


	3. A Lost Love

**Spades vs. Hearts **

**Chapter Three**

* * *

><p><em>Mukuro sniffled and hit his head on Byakuran's shoulder, and the younger man grinned widely. "You're such a player, Mukuro-sensei," breathed the voice against Mukuro's ear.<em>

_"Mukuro?"_

_The teacher looked back to where he'd heard the voice, and blushed dark red when Byakuran released him._

_Fran was standing there, looking heartbroken._

"F-Fran," Mukuro said, "This isn't what you think-"

"Yeah, it better not be!" Fran replied, walking up to the teacher and pushing him aside, before turning on Byakuran. "I knew you were after my man!"

"You're man?" Byakuran hummed. "He hugged me!"

"Y-you lie!" Mukuro protested. "You practically glomped me!"

"Okay, Mukuro, no teen talk for you, it doesn't work," Fran said to the older. "I told you to back off, didn't I? Didn't I threaten to puncture your nose with a thumbtack if you ever got close to my pineapple fruitcake?"

Byakuran's grin only widened. "You've got some serious problems Fran. Bein' gay isn't one of them, though."

"Why you..." Fran held his hand out, formed like a gun, and shouted, "BLAM!"

The fast and loud movement sent Byakuran into a momentary state of shock, and Fran took the opportunity to grab Mukuro's arm and dash into the forest. He pulled the older man through the trees, then tried to leap over a creek with him, but Mukuro immediately missed the step and fell down into the creek with a tiny yelp of suprise. Fran paused, then turned, and leapt into the creek beside his former teacher, who was now both miserable AND soaked. The older man closed his eyes, trying to fight back the tears, but then the words crossed his mind again.

_'He loves my father.'_

Mukuro had gotten over his rejection only when he had accepted Fran into his life, and then, just a year after that had happened, something big had to be added to the mixture. Mukuro's depression returned in a flash, and he was unsure whether he'd ever get over it now. Fran was a good kid- a real friendly child once he was known, but... sometimes, he wasn't enough. He wasn't the kind of man that Mukuro could seek comfort from. He was the boy who he had to give comfort to.

But Fran was fast to overrule that theory.

"How did it happen that you ended up getting yourself on Byakuran's hug-list?" Fran asked quietly.

"My father...," Mukuro answered, sounding weak and his voice cracking in the middle of the sentence. "My father... and... Hibari..."

He figured that Fran wouldn't be able to understand. He thought that a mere child couldn't understand the pain of having your first love stolen. But, once again, Fran will be Fran. "Sensei... I'm sorry. Lancia told me, but I never wanted you to know... I knew this would happen. I always dreaded the day that my poor sensei would be leaf-broken."

"Heartbroken, actually," Mukuro said bitterly.

"That's the point," Fran said, cupping the teacher's cheeks and forcing him to look up. "What's my name?"

"Uhh... Fran?"

"You should NOT have to think about that," the younger said seriously.

"Well, I was just wondering why you were asking me what your-"

"When's my birthday?" Fran asked.

"Ah... I don't know..."

"Yours is June ninth. What's my father's first name?"

"Uh-"

"Yours is Spade. Is teal my hair color natural?"

"Er-"

"Yes! I told you this, and you should know that anyway. Yours is dyed. What's my blood type?"

"Fran, you don't know my blood type!"

"No, but I do know this: you're a doner. About seven times. Donating blood makes you feel like your doing something for the world. Something other than teaching kids stuff they never use in life!" Mukuro stared at his boyfriend, who then whispered, "Do you... love me, sensei?"

"Fran, of course I-"

"Stop," Fran said. "Before you say anything, consider the questions I just asked. Now think about this. Do you love me? Or do you love yourself for tricking yourself into thinking you love me? Am I a replacement for your former principal? Do I have any real value to you? Would you come to my funeral if I died?"

Mukuro stared, shocked at the other for asking such questions. But when he thought about it, he realized that three of five of those questions he had answered as a no. And not the good three. "Fran... I... I don't know what to say," Mukuro breathed, looking up into the other's eyes. Fran trembled, and turned his gaze away from the mismatched one.

"How about 'sorry?'" he murmured.

"Fran, listen, I...," Mukuro trailed off. He didn't want to lie anymore- not to Fran, nor himself. Did he love Fran? No. Was he unusually proud of himself for going out with Fran? Yes. Was Fran replacing Hibari? Yes. Did Fran have any real value to him? No. Would he come to Fran's funeral? Probably not, unless his grandmother begged for him to come. "I'm... a real messed up bastard, okay?" he murmured. "I'm selfish... and don't realize when I've taken my desires too far. I can't see my own illusions."

"... You need to dry off," Fran whispered, wiping at his eyes, even though they were only starting to get teary. "Come on... the house... is just a few meters from here..."

Mukuro bit his lip, feeling awkward as his former student turned away from him and quivered, clearly about to cry. He knew that touching Fran at this point would only make it worse; he'd already hurt the other much more than he should've by leading him on. "Fran... I shouldn't go with you," Mukuro murmured. "I don't want to make it worse."

"Se-sensei...," Fran stuttered, and Mukuro could see the tips of Fran's left hand fingers gripping his right arm as he tightly embraced himself. "You have no idea how much I love you... ever since the first day... the very first day...! Always... no one but you!"

"Fran..."

"You're a beautiful, romantic, intellectual, masculine, pleasant guy, Mukuro... and I'm sorry that I wasn't enough for you..."

Mukuro could feel his heart get wrenched in a knot as Fran stood, and took off, his face crimson, and an arm over his eyes. The teacher didn't feel anything for Fran, however, and that was what inspired the negative emotions. That he wasn't guilty. That he didn't pity Fran.

"I'm... as bad as he said I'd be," Mukuro realized.

_Flashback_...

"Mukuro Rokudo, I've killed your mother," Daemon said, his fingers laced together as he rested his head upon them. "Do you have anything to say about this?"

"Yeah. Why?" Mukuro asked, walking over and sitting down. "Why did you kill her? Why did you kill the woman you loved?"

Daemon Spade laughed deeply. "Nufufufu! Well first of all, Mukuro, I didn't love her. She was an annoying woman! Besides, I was merely using her. I'm gay, son, I wouldn't love a woman. Moreover, love is for fools! If you ever find yourself believing you're in love, you'll just hurt people. That's all love can bring in this world- pain."

"You're a heartless man. I hate you," Mukuro mumbled, burying his head in his folded arms.

"Nufufu! That's good. Hate me. Hate yourself. Hate others. Because an ounce of love will destroy the best men of the world."

**End Flashback.**

"Just like he said... I've only brought Fran pain by leading him on," Mukuro murmured. "... I finally built up such a great life... but...

"It's all crashing down now."

-**End Chapter**

* * *

><p>Ah, the drama!<p>

Please Review!


	4. A Broken Heart

**Spades vs. Hearts **

**Chapter Four**

* * *

><p>Mukuro ran his hands through his lengthy, blue hair that reached a bit past his shoulders, then paused, focusing on the feel of the water running over his body. He already knew that everything wouldn't be better if he simply took a shower, but it didn't hurt to try washing away all of his negative feelings. Tears ran down his cheeks as he stood under the warm water, and he tried to get a grip, telling himself that he was a grown man, and that he should be more mature.<p>

But what else could he do but cry his eyes out? It was as though his entire life had shattered right before his eyes, and now, with the occassional childhood memory winking at him as its fragment sank out of sight, Mukuro was just absorbed by the pain. What was he thinking to achieve by leading Fran on? All his feelings still belonged to Hibari, after all!

It was a disaster waiting to happen when he got himself in a relationship with Fran. He hadn't had an ounce of affection for him before, and when Fran suddenly up and asked for a kiss, Mukuro didn't know what to think! He'd turned the request down, but after a day, and a little more conversation with his student, he'd realized that he was being just like Hibari, and he instantly hated it. In a fit of self-disappointment, Mukuro had gone up and kissed Fran, to prove that he wasn't going to make a mistake like his former principal had.

And soon after, they had considered it a relationship, and Mukuro was so proud of himself for making that happen. He was so kind. So romantic.

Just like Hibari should've been.

"I probably crushed him worse than Hibari did to me," Mukuro sighed. "I should've at least tried to love him. Love... the concept that I've rejected for so damned long. I'd have to feel for Fran like I do for Hibari, otherwise... he'd be heartbroken."

The teacher turned off the water and grabbed a towel, wrapping it around his waist before he stepped out of the shower. But a sudden panging headache and dizziness overtook him, and Mukuro gripped his head, stumbling to the ground. "Wha...?"

"Mukuro, it's me... nufufu. Bet you didn't know I was telepathic. Listen, about that 'son' of yours, who is he?"

"That shouldn't matter to you," Mukuro hissed.

"Oh, but it doesss. See, if you're gay, son, I'm not going to be happy with you."

"H-hypocrite, you're gay, too."

"This is different, Mukuro. Kyoya tells me that this boy is... young. But not so young that he might be your son. You're pretty old, boy, but that kid's a highschooler. If he were your son... well, you'd still be in love with my husband if that were the case. Fufu~ and I KNOW you didn't have anyone else on your mind."

"What are you going to do about it?" Mukuro snarled, gripping his head tightly. "Thanks to you, we broke up."

That was a lie and Mukuro knew it. It was his fault that they had 'broken up,' if you could even call it that. It was more like a realization of true feelings then a breakup. The teacher reached for a bathrobe, struggling to stand up as the feeling in his head made him feel sick. It was already pounding from this surreal 'telepathic' communication he was having with his father, and the voice that rang in his ears ached more than anything.

"Nufufu... Don't lie to me."

"I'm not!" Mukuro growled.

"Just remember... if I found out that you're in a relationship with this kid..."

The voice drifted off, and Mukuro gulped. Did his father intend to crush even the smallest relationship he'd founded with anyone? Mukuro shook his head and put that robe on, before walking out of his room and migrating to the couch. He slumped down on it, not bothered by his sopping wet hair, and just thought about things. The first thing that came to mind was him telling Fran that he was going to pay off this house so that they could start a family. He didn't want kids- he hated kids! That was the whole point of him falling in love with Kyoya Hibari. He was an ADULT.

The teacher sorely rubbed his head, trying to figure everything out for himself, even though he know that love wasn't exactly his strong suite. "Man... if I'd just realized everything sooner, I wouldn't have hurt anyone."

Mukuro frowned and turned on the tv.

_Later..._

Fran was curled up under the covers, his arms hugging a pillow tightly as he tried to settle the throbbing in his chest. The entire time, he had thought that his relationship with Mukuro was real, that everything they had done together was REAL. Every kiss, every caress, the mental painting he'd created with his feelings was now torn to shreds.

"On the first day, I brushed against him," Fran hissed. "On the second day, I realized I loved him." The student buried himself beneath the sheets as his cat tried to figure out why he was so upset. "On the third day, he put me in detention. On the fourth, he started to hate me. A year or two later...," Fran snarled, "we had our first kiss." The young man rolled over and grabbed his journal, opened it, and only gave it a mere glance before he began to tear out pages in a frantic attempt to ease the pain that gnawed at his heartstrings, threatening to snap them so that they could never play the melody of love again. His cat, Pineapple-sensei watched, startled, as the pages were crumpled and tossed on the ground, then mewed when Fran stopped, unable to damage the final page in the journal. Over it, there had been no entry, but a picture of Fran and Mukuro, with the words written beneath it _'Happily Ever After_.' The student paused, then quietly placed the journal back on his nightstand.

"Happily Ever After, huh...," Fran sighed. "I can't believe I ever believed that was even possible. There's not even a such thing as true love, 'cause even if it exists, it's never mutual. Yeah. True love's as real as a two-headed goat named Byakikyo."

Pineapple-sensei sharpened his claws on the window's wooden frame, then lied down beside Fran, as if to assure the young man that everything would somehow turn out right.

_Meanwhile..._

Mukuro stared up at his ceiling, and closed his eyes, but every time he did, it was as though his father's bright, blue eyes were always staring at him from the insides of his eyelids. As such, he couldn't sleep, but could only stay awake, and think about Fran. How they had embraced each other time and time again, whether it be through their bodies or lips; how they had enjoyed one another's warmth; how they had saturated themselves in the illusionary love until they were to their throats in the dream.

It wasn't love.

It would never be love.

"Fran, I love you," Mukuro tested, but quickly became repulsed to hear himself say it. The words now sounded so phony that it made him feel sick to hear them. He sounded like a huge fake. A fraud, rather. If he could just go see Fran one last time and apologize, just to set his own mind at rest, he would do so. But he couldn't even imagine the fit of rage Fran's grandmother would have towards him for stringing her grandson along for such a long time. Really- to play someone for a fool for as long as a year... Mukuro still couldn't see how much pain Fran must've been through. However, even though he couldn't see it, he tried. He tried so hard to empathize with that child.

But it was futile.

Mukuro had been taught by his father to hate. To despise, and loath. To inflict pain before it was inflicted on himself. To be wary of those who said he loved him, but not alert around those who hated him. To hang around those he didn't like, but to never get close to someone he liked to be around.

Everything was completely screwed up with that, and Mukuro knew it, but he couldn't help it. That was how he'd been taught.

The teacher sighed, and reached up, rubbing his forehead to try and soothe yet another headache. Sadness really brought those out, after all. "Damn it," Mukuro hissed. "If only I had seen my own foolish thoughts! I'm not suited for love- I don't even know how to! All I've got is what my father told me, and that isn't much."

Mukuro soon stopped thinking about it, finding that it was less painful to think about the insides of his eyelids, where Daemon Spade had finally stopped gazing at him.

As he fell into a slumber, however, he began to dream...

-**End Chapter**

* * *

><p>Sorry for not posting this last week! Hit a story-slump! DX<p>

Please Review!


	5. A Regained Will

**Spades vs. Hearts Chapter Five**

* * *

><p>As he stood there, alone in a field, all he could think about was that boy. The first boy to ever confess to him. The first boy to show him love. The first to kiss, hug, and hold him, and comfort him when he was down. The boy who showed remarkable knowledge about him, who knew facts about him that he barely even knew himself. The boy who he had crushed by stringing along over the year that they had been together.<p>

"Oh, Fran. What have I done to you?"

The voice echoed a little, and then, a dark chuckle filled the teacher's ears._ "Do you love that child?"_

"No..."

_"Why is he so important, then?"_

"I hurt him."

_"So you care?"_

"I care... I care that I crushed such a young soul," Mukuro cried, burying his face in his hands. "I'm the worst."

_"You're just like me, son..."_

"Fran... oh, Fran, what have I done?" Mukuro repeated. "I'm terrible... I'm... I'm...!"

_"Just like your father."_

"I'm just like my father," Mukuro cried. "It's true! I've become such a twisted bastard... Honestly... what was I thinking?"

"Mukuro, calm down..."

A hand was placed on the teacher's shoulder, and he yelped, turning and throwing a punch, for he had expected his father to have snuck up on him. But when he hit the other back, it was Fran that lied on the ground, sorely rubbing his chest. "Well, that's gonna bruise," he muttered. "Seriously, sensei?"

"Fran! I... I'm sorry!" Mukuro said, kneeling down. "Are you all right?"

"'M fine," Fran spat, looking away. "But you, on the other hand... not so fine."

"Huh...?"

"You're a real jerk, sensei, you know that?"

"I know!" Mukuro said. "I know!" He hugged Fran tightly then, knowing he couldn't do much harm where he currently was, and he teared up, for even an adult such as he couldn't withstand the guilt of destroying a young man's heart. "I'm... so bad..."

"Sensei, please... don't leave me..."

"I won't Fran, I won't leave you... I'll stay... I'll help you..."

"Please... don't leave me..."

"Never, Fran, I'll never leave you!" Suddenly, the boy in his arms vanished, and Mukuro found himself alone, clutching the grass in his fingers as he let out the excessive tears that ravaged his soul. "I'm sorry...," he cried. "I'm so sorry, Fran... I'm so sorry... so... so very sorry..."

_"Don't you see what you've become, son?"_ spoke that rasp of a voice, ringing venomously in Mukuro's ears.

"What... what am I?" Mukuro cried.

_"You're a man who loves, whether you know it or not. And because of that... I will hunt him down... I will slaughter him before your eyes so that you may see. See what you are... a vile creature trying to become like them. Disgusting."_ Mukuro shuddered, and covered his ears to block out the ringing voice, but he couldn't erase it. _"My bare hand will sink into his chest, and tear his heart from his body. You won't even have the chance to doubt that it's happening, because you'll be able to touch, taste, and smell the blood as it splatters your sorry face."_

"No!" Mukuro cried. "Shut up!"

_"You have tomorrow to cut him off from you. But if you fail to do that, son... I will take him."_

Finally, the prominent presence of his father faded out. Mukuro was alone. "No...," he whispered. "Fran... Fran will be..."

The horrible thought of Fran being slaughtered of his doing, such crossed the line. He didn't love Fran. He didn't feel any strong attatchment to him. But still... somehow, he cared. He didn't want Fran to be hurt because he was being reckless. He wanted to protect that child, and be the responsible adult that Fran needed him to be.

* * *

><p><em>Morning<em>...

As Mukuro headed through the forest, on his way to see his ex-boyfriend, he was overtaken by the fear of his father discovering him. Now that the threat had been put out, he was scared of being seen around the town as the man who couldn't protect a boy who loved him. He didn't want to be the man whose father had ended the life of the only one who cared about him. The pain was already unbearable. Mukuro soon came out to the small house, and he approached it, biting his lip, before hesitantly knocking on the door. Not long after, Fran opened the door, and the two stared at each other, equally stunned. Fran, because Mukuro was there, and Mukuro, because Fran was in terrible shape. His teal hair was uncombed, and his eyes were dark from lack of sleep. On top of that, evident traces of tears were left on his pale cheeks, as though he had spent a night crying.

"Mukuro...sensei...," Fran greeted, before tearing his eyes away from his teacher. "Why are you here? If it's to apologize, don't bother. It's a billion times too late for that."

"No... uh... Fran, I want to end everything," Mukuro murmured. The teacher then summoned his courage, for he knew that he had to summon up something big to save the boy in front of him. "I don't want to see your ugly face anymore. I hate you. I've always loved Hibari more. Don't kid yourself, Fran, I'd never feel sorry for you."

Fran stared at him in shock, then made a very upset face, and used that face to swing his clenched fist forward and into the teacher's stomach. "You idiot!" he snapped. "You heartless jerk!"

Fran's words stung worse than anything his father could've said, but Mukuro knew that it was for the best. "Hate me, Fran...," he rasped, trying not to react to his sore stomach. "Cut me out of your life. Know that nothing ever happened between us... find someone better... please..."

"So what? Did you just come here to get beaten up?" Fran snarled, grabbing the teacher's tie and yanking him down to eye level. "Sensei, you disappoint me."

"You disappoint me as well, Fran," Mukuro chuckled dryly. "Your girly body and voice... your attatchment to the man who never returned your love... it's all quite pathetic."

Fran's eyes watered, but Mukuro didn't show any sign of guilt. No one, however, could withstand the heartbreaking sniffles when Fran wrapped his arms around Mukuro's body, burying his head in the older man's shoulder. "I... I still love you," he cried. "I'll always love you, damn it!"

"Fran, I'm sorry," Mukuro gulped. "I don't want to-"

The teacher was cut off when Fran kissed him for the first time in quite a while, then, suddenly realizing how right this felt, the older man kissed back, not hesitating to embrace the smaller body. He could withstand a lot, but Fran was quite the kisser- very pursuasive indeed. When Fran backed off, his eyes were set. "I love you," he whispered. "No matter what you say... no matter what you do... you're never going to lose me, my sweet, tropical Mukuro-sensei."

"Fran... I'm touched- I really am! Mukuro said. "But..." Mukuro trailed off. The young man before him had just said that he would never give up his quest to earn Mukuro's love. That was damn romantic, too! The teacher stared at Fran, into those angelic, teal eyes, and he couldn't take it anymore. There were no other options- he had to love Fran, no matter what. Mukuro tightened his embrace, then whispered, "Fran, I will bring myself to love you for who you are if it kills me. And no matter what... I'll protect you. Ever and always, I will be by your side. I will make sure that no one hurts you, and I'll love you..."

"Yourself, or me?" Fran asked.

"You," Mukuro insisted.

No matter what it took, Mukuro had to forge an iron bond with Fran, and protect him to save the both of them from Mukuro's father, who would inevitably attack. The stage was set.

The battle for life, love and happiness was about to begin.

**-End Chapter**

* * *

><p>Those of you who are following, please keep reviewing. I'm running out of inspiration on this fic- but I really don't want to discontinue it... :(<p>

Reviews will save this fic!


	6. Nightmare not yet Reality

**Spades vs. Hearts **

**Chapter Six**

* * *

><p><em>A couple days later...<em>

The entire town was abandoned, seeping with the ominous feel of a ghost town. The only two who dared to walk the lifeless streets on this day were Mukuro and Fran, but one of them knew just why today gave them both that sense of forboding. Danger was near, and though it hurt Mukuro to know that he was leading Fran right into a trap, he didn't utter a word about his father, whose presence lurked in the shadows.

"Fran," the teacher began, glancing at the younger boy. "Today is a lovely day for a walk, don't you think?"

"Has mister pineapple spent too much time in Britain?" Fran asked. "I could slap him if that's the case."

Mukuro laughed nervously, but his eyes were sad, because when they turned into a narrow alley, he could feel the pain of impending death all too soon. They were going to have to fight- or at least he was- and without a doubt, things were going to end up as Mukuro being terribly injured, if not dead. After all, he'd already made up his mind. He was going to protect Fran if it killed him. He wouldn't let his heartless old man take away the life of someone whom he'd nurtured on his vast knowledge.

"I'm all right, Fran," Mukuro sighed, placing his hand on the younger boy's shoulder. "I'm all right."

Fran blinked, apparently confused, but then shrugged off his perplexion, and allowed Mukuro to act in his 'typical, fruity manner.' But then, a dark chuckle swept around the two, and Mukuro pulled Fran into his arms, while bracing himself for a fight.

"Nufufufufu... I've got you now... my boy... I told you to break up with that Fran kid... now since you've offended my power over you, it's time..."

Mukuro shoved Fran behind him defensively as a man emerged from the shadows, his long, dark hair not even pulled back, as if he was expecting an easy win. "Fran, stay behind me," Mukuro ordered. "I'm going to protect you."

"Fufufu~ I'm ashamed to call you my son. You would sacrifice yourself for the boy you love, eh? Well, I won't accept it! Lancia may not grow to be like me... but if you don't, either, I'm going to be extremely angry."

"And I'm ashamed to call you my father," Spade hissed. "You loveless brute!"

"Sensei, what's going on?" Fran shouted. "Whatever this is, why didn't you warn me?"

The boy collapsed then, for the world around them had started to spin surreally, and although Mukuro, too, was offset by the dizziness, his desire to protect the child who loved him was overpowering, and he could no longer suppress his full potential as someone who could fight. "I'm going to attack now!" Mukuro shouted, summoning his energy and lunging forward. The white spade within his father's saphire eyes gave a hypnotic blink, and Mukuro closed his mismatched eyes, for he knew that he could not withstand the force of that energy.

Spade shouted in anger when his son's fist just missed his stomach, then threw his leg out, sweeping Mukuro off balance. "Come on, boy, I've taught you better than that!" he hissed, nailing a fist into Mukuro's chest just as the other fell. Mukuro choked on his own blood as the merciless blow dug into him, almost shattering one of his ribs with its untamed fierocity. His father was a lion, while Mukuro was the tamed house pet who had been thrown into the lion's powerful jaws. The thought of being torn to shreds was one with which Mukuro had recently become familiar with, even though he was hurt at the mere thought.

"Sen...sei...," Fran whispered, and Mukuro glanced up, his eyes locking into the teal ones as Daemon stepped over him.

No...

_No!_

"Fran!" Mukuro cried, reaching out and grabbing onto his father's ankle, before jerking him back. "Don't touch him!" Mukuro shouted. "I won't let you!"

"Get off of me, boy, you're powerless to me," Spade hissed, kicking his son back. Mukuro snarled, and scrambled to his feet, swinging his fist around to give that man the punishment he deserved. In turn, Spade snarled in anger, then, in one fluid moment, sent his son to the ground. Then, to Mukuro's horror, grabbed Fran by the throat and pulled him up. "All right, now where should I cut to kill?" he asked, pressing a knife to the boy's throat. Fran choked with fear, being strangled as he helplessly thrashed about in Spade's death grip. "Hehe... What a weak child. I'll be doing you a favor by killing him, Mukuro, don't you see?" Spade cried, before slashing a major artery with no effort at all. Fran gagged, blood splattering his lover's face as his eyes shut with agony.

"Se...n...se..."

"Fran!" Mukuro cried, gasping as a droplet of blood seeped into his mouth. Disgusted and heartbroken, the teacher threw his head back and unleashed a shout of dispair, his fists clenching as he cried out. He then stood, and his entire body focused its energy down to his fist, which he drew back, before slamming into Daemon Spade's stomach.

GASP.

Mukuro sat up, panting wildly, and wiped at his face. When he looked back at his hand, there was no longer any blood on it, and then, he looked to his side, where Fran was staring at him with big, teal eyes. "Are you all right, sensei?" he murmured.

"I'm... I'm fine...," Mukuro whispered, before hugging the boy tightly. "Don't worry, Fran, I'll protect you... I promise. No matter what... always... I will be by your side and care for you... I won't let anyone hurt you..."

"Have a bad dream, y'pineapple?" Fran asked, breaking into a wide yawn. "S'okay, sensei, I'm here for ya."

Mukuro sniffled as he hugged Fran, and his mismatched eyes were more scared than they had ever been before. His heartstrings were being played in a sorrowful melody as he looked at the boy before him, who could very well die should the older man fail to protect him. The twisted soul of the teacher was suddenly alive and moving, reinvigorating feelings inside him for Fran that he had thought he never had. "I love you," Mukuro whispered. "After what I've done... after all of the pain and suffering... Fran, I really love you."

"Sensei...," Fran breathed, blushing lightly. The younger man looked away, smiling, then mumbled, "Love ya too, my fruity Mukuro-sensei."

"Fran... we... we need to leave this place," Mukuro said, holding the other by the shoulders. "We need to run far, far away, and never let anyone find us."

"What? But what about Grandma? How the hell am I supposed to deal with that?" Fran asked.

"Don't tell her. We need to just leave, escape, and never come back. We need to-"

"Sensei, c'mon, what's this about?" Fran questioned, starting to look concerned.

Mukuro trembled. It was time to tell Fran what was going on. "Well... uh... my... my father came to me... and told me that if I didn't break up with you, he was going to... kill you..."

"What? When did this happen, and when were you planning on telling me this?" Fran gasped, his expression instantly becoming as scared as Mukuro's.

"It happened a few nights ago... in a dream," Mukuro sighed. "A-and I'm telling you now. The threat is real, Fran, don't try to tell me it was just a dream, because it wasn't. That man will destroy us!"

"Sensei...," Fran breathed, "this is... this is bad!"

"That's why we need to move," Mukuro said. "We need to get far, far away from here, to a place where he will never find us."

"But sensei...," Fran whimpered, "I can't leave everyone behind... Grandma... Bel... Lancia, and everyone else! Even my cat! I could never abandon all of them!"

"Fran... I know it's hard, but... if we don't go... he'll surely..."

"No! You need to be able to protect me!" Fran said. "Even better- I'll protect you! We'll fight him together! C'mon, sensei... please!"

"Fran... I'm... scared of him," Mukuro whispered. "I'm not the strong man you think I am."

Fran paused, then hung his head. "What if he kills your first crush out of anger?" he murmured.

"Then that's all right... I have you."

"It's not all right, you damn pineapple!" Fran complained. "Fight or lose me, sensei! What do you choose?"

Mukuro didn't even have to think about it this time.

"I'll fight."

-**End Chapter**

* * *

><p>Okay, so this is very obviously a filler... because I'm lacking of reviews... even alerts on this story. :'( C'mon, peoples! Review me! Pleeeaaase? Even just those two word 'update soon!' reviews are fine, just SAY SOMETHING ABOUT THIS STORY!<p>

Reviews...


	7. A Corrupted, Innocent Soul

**Spades vs. Hearts **

**Chapter Seven**

* * *

><p><em>A week later...<em>

"Geez, Fran, you've always got all this dumb drama going on in your life," Bel sighed, folding his arms behind his head as he walked alongside his friend. "This is why I avoid relationships."

"Well, look, the weird thing is that Mukuro's crazy dad hasn't attacked us yet," Fran said. "There's a faint possibility that he may have been tricking me, of course... but I doubt that."

"Huh," Bel grunted. "Well, maybe you'll see Lancia today. It would be good for you to get some undercover news on it."

"Maybe," Fran muttered. "He occassionally gets all weird about things... so... it's kind of hard to say."

"Well, all right," Bel sighed. "I just hope you end up all right, Fran. You're a good kid."

"I know I am," Fran chuckled, grinning. "You on the other hand, yeesh, were you dropped on your nose as a child?"

"All right, Fran, c'mon," Bel said, leading his friend into the high school building. "We'll be late for class."

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile...<em>

"Do you understand, son?"

"Yes, father," Lancia said, hanging his head. "I'll take care of it... don't worry."

"Good boy... Nufufu..."

"Lancia! If you end up late to school, I'm going to bite you to death!"

"Coming, father!"

"Don't forget," Spade chuckled as the child ran off towards Hibari, who was waiting at the door with their son's book bag. Lancia left the house, and Hibari watched after him, smiling.

"Wonderful," he sighed, leaning against the door.

"Hmm?" Spade hummed, walking over. "What?"

"I never would've thought that a child who looked like such a delinquent would be such a great young man," Hibari said. "Good grades, making friends, he's doing everything I should've in high school!"

"Heh. You never LEFT high school, dear, come closer..."

* * *

><p>Lancia hurried on throughout the streets, and rushed into the school, making it into his classroom just as the bell rang. Sighing, he took his seat, and waited, knowing that today was an important day for both the class and his own family. The knife that had been craftily slipped into his bag was proof. Between pages twenty six and twenty seven of his favorite book lied the blade, sharp, silver, and deadly. He already knew of today's plans, and he dreaded lunch, in which his father's wishes would have to become reality. The thought of killing someone made Lancia's knees weak and his hands sweaty, but he knew that he had to carry out Spade's desires- otherwise, his other father might have to pay the penalty. Deep down, Lancia loved both of his fathers, but he was aware that one's love was false. A mirage, built as a warning to his own son- not Lancia, but the other. His brother, whom had unknowingly adopted Lancia with the rest of the family, Mukuro Rokudo.<p>

It was all very confusing to Lancia, as a child who had never experienced that sort of love, but what he knew was what he worked with. Mukuro loved Fran. Mukuro was Spade's son. Mukuro once loved Hibari, but Spade stole Hibari from him. Hibari and Spade adopted him- er- Lancia. Mukuro, unaware of this, got together with Fran. Now, Spade wanted Fran dead because he didn't his son to have love. _Lancia had to make the fatal cut._

"Good morning, class, how are you all today?" asked Fon, sweeping gracefully into the room.

"We're good!" chorused the class.

"Did you all finish your reports?" the teacher asked, gazing at Lancia as he awaited the response of the class.

"No~!" the class chorused back, but Lancia didn't join them. He had finished his report already, and was prepared to turn it in whenever possible, so as to get his mind off of the task at hand.

_Lunch_...

"Lancia! Wait up!" Lancia looked behind him as Ken bounded over, Chikusa close at his heels. "You gonna have lunch with us today, right, bion?"

"No... sorry, guys, I have something I need to take care of," Lancia replied. "I'll meet up with you after school."

"Whaaat? But Lanciaaa," Ken whined, pulling on the other's sleeve. "You promised on Monday that we could play out on the field!"

"Ken... let him be," Chikusa sighed. "Sorry, Lancia. We understand."

"Thanks, Chikusa. Hey, I'll see you two later, okay? Can I come over to your place at nine, Chikusa?"  
>"Sure, whatever."<p>

"I'm coming too!"

"We know, Ken..."

Lancia left the two and walked to the roof, but didn't see Fran there. Sighing, he realized that there was only other place where Fran could be found: Mukuro's classroom. He started back down the stairs, taking out The Shadow Effect, holding it in his hands as he began to turn towards page twenty-six.

'Make sure he sees it. The blood has to make contact with my other son in order for him to snap. Nufufufu~ He must never experience love... love is poison... love is sickening and dispicable. Take it from him, boy. He's not your brother while he has love.'

The entrance to the classroom now lied before Lancia, and he cracked open the door, then peered inside.

"It's okay, Fran, I don't think it means anything...," Mukuro sighed, holding up an apple slice for the younger man to take. Fran bit into the fruit, pulling his usual expression, then, after swallowing, gave his response.

"I don't know anyone who would want to write something like that on the board. I mean, that's cruel, and it's rude. I can't respect someone who will do that to my pineapple fruitcake."

"Kufufu... No worries, Fran. None of the students saw it, only me..."

"Who the hell would've done it other than him?"

Lancia glanced over to the chalkboard, and, seeing that whatever had been written was now erased, continued to gaze in confusion at the two lovers. "Fran, my father may be cruel, but I strongly doubt that he would directly call me a pedophile. I'm sure it was one of the students. They're aware of my relationship with you, you see, rumors spread easily. So..."

"But Mukuro, what if it was him?" Fran protested. "I can't lose you, Mukuro. I can't. Not now..."

"You won't lose me, Fran," Mukuro murmured, reaching over and brushing a hand over the other's cheek. "I love you, all right? I will not depart from this world without you by my side. Fufufu~."

"Aw, come 'ere, y'pineapple," Fran sighed, leaning over the table and meeting Mukuro in the middle for a kiss. Lancia hesitantly closed the door, then gripped his forehead as he contemplated his next move. He didn't want to ruin the beautiful emotions between Fran and Mukuro. Those two had something great, and he didn't want to destroy it. He had a heart!

His father's words echoed in his head.

He had no choice.

-**End Chapter**

* * *

><p>Hehe. Cliff'd ya! Poll on my profile- please vote!<p>

Please Review!


	8. Resolve, Saved by the Old Lady

**Spades vs. Hearts **

**Chapter Eight**

This is going to be the last chapter... it's impossible for me to drag it out any further. :'( Thanks for following, anyway! I'll make this good!

* * *

><p>"Oh- Lancia! How are you?" Fran asked, standing and walking over to the other student as Lancia stepped in. "You need to tell your father to stop messing with us, can you do that?"<p>

Lancia only stared, the knife between his fingers, but hidden within his book. "Fran," he began. "I..."

He couldn't do it. Looking at the boy in front of him, Lancia knew deep within that he was no killer. He couldn't bring himself to slash a knife over that throat. No way.

_'Getting weak on me, boy?'_

In a surge of panic, Lancia dropped the book and shoved Fran back. "Run!" he cried. "Get out of here, both of you!" To his frustration, Mukuro and Fran remained, staring at him as though he wasn't right in the head. But such was a justified thought- Lancia wasn't right in the head to begin with. Spade had begun to take over his mind, ready to do things his own way since Lancia wasn't doing what he wanted. The student made a dive for the knife, then, with a pained expression, got back on his feet and rushed at Fran. Almost immediately, he was knocked back by Mukuro, who had managed a swift move due to his panic, and both of the two stared at Lancia, shocked.

"What the hell are you doing, Lancia?" Mukuro snarled, locking the younger man's wrists in a vice. "Don't tell me Spade's got to you, too!"

_"Nufufufufu_..." Mukuro stared as Lancia turned, staring at him with evil eyes. _"Oh, Mukuro, you poor poor lover,"_ he hissed venomously. _"Fufufufu~ it's time for your precious to fall. I will slice his throat, and the spectacular blood will coat your sorry little face."_

"Lancia... are you...?" Mukuro said in an uncertain voice. The other gave a dark chuckle, and broke free of Mukuro's grip, before suddenly losing the wildness in his eyes as Lancia dropped the knife and stumbled backwards, clutching his head.

"No... father... it's not right," he gasped.

_"Don't fight me, boy, you know what'll happen to Kyoya if you don't make this happen,"_ came the echo that Mukuro and Fran both recognized with horror.

"B-but..."

_"Do it, son! Those two don't deserve to live, anyway!"_ Spade cried in the other's head.

"Father, you can't! You love Hibari, right?"

_"Hell no. I don't love. Get it over with, you fool!"_

"Never!" Lancia shouted. But the student soon lost; his eyes sharpened again, and he got the blade back, before standing upright, and holding the knife readily._ "Ready to die, Fran?"_

But, to his suprise, the two had vanished during his little scuffle with himself, and Lancia hissed, before gasping as his body was released by his father.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile<em>...

"Hurry, Fran!" Mukuro whispered, frantically running through the streets with his lover right behind him.

"I'm hurrying as much as I can, y'pineapple!" Fran returned. "We should always have some defenses on! What if he had killed me then and there?"

"That damn father of mine... using a child to carry out his deeds... ugh...," Mukuro groaned as they turned into the forest.

"Make the jump this time, sensei!" Fran shouted from behind him. The two cleared the creek in a single bound with their panic, and together, they ran through to the house in which Fran resided. But upon getting there, they saw Daemon Spade, waiting for them, a gun in his hand. Instantly, Mukuro stepped in front of Fran, staring at Spade with rage as he frowned.

"Shoot," he dared. "Take me away from my loving Fran. Do it, you bastard!"

"Nufufu... I don't want to kill you. Move aside," Spade hissed, drawing a pocket knife. "It'll have more effect this way, but I'll give you an option. Fight me, knife. Let me, gun. Deal? It'll be over fast, son."

"No!"

It was then that Fran threw himself forward. "You want me, mister dark pineapple? Go ahead, I dare you!"  
>"No, Fran!"<p>

"Nufufu... wise choice, kid..."

Mukuro and Fran both closed their eyes, then both tensed as the loud BANG rang out in the peaceful woods. Then, realizing that he wasn't hurt, Fran reopened his eyes to see his grandmother, holding a frying pan, with Spade collapsed at her feet. "Well," she said. "That was odd. I've called the police... I heard shouting..."

"Grandma! You crazy old hag, you're awesome!" Fran announced. "But what the hell do we do with-"

"Hey! Move aside! Move it!" Mukuro and Fran were each shoved aside as a raven-haired older man strutted over, before he knelt down at Spade's side. "You _maniac_," he hissed. "Get me in bed one second, kill a child in the next. You're insane. Our boy's told me everything. I'm going to take Lancia, and I'm going to protect him from you. All right?"

With that the former principal took the gun and knife from Spade's limp hands, pocketed them, apologized to Mukuro, and left, looking as though he could fire that gun at any moment. "Thanks for not kissin' him, sensei," Fran said to Mukuro. The teacher chuckled deeply, and placed a hand on Fran's shoulder.

"I have you, don't I? Besides... I wouldn't adopt that Lancia if my life was at stake."

"Don't joke about lives being at stake," Fran monotoned, before looking down at the limp body on the ground. "Think we should trust the police with this?"

"Yeah, let's go out and fish or something," Mukuro said.

"Hasn't the school bell rung already?" Fran asked. His lover turned, and smiled creepily.

"I don't care what that bell says, Fran, come on," he said, grabbing Fran's wrist and dragging him out to the river. Fran's cat was waiting as they approached, and Mukuro chuckled, kneeling down. Fran observed how his teacher stroked through the cat's fur calmly, and suddenly realized that he'd never noticed how good the other man was with animals. Sighing, he decided that he hadn't paid enough attention to Mukuro before, and now he was prepared to give the older man everything he had. Not just recording events that happened between them, but interpreting those events, too.

"Ne, sensei," he said.

"Hmm?"

"I love you," Fran said, lying down in the grass beside his sensei and staring at him. "So I'm glad that Darth Pineapple didn't hurt ya."

"Fufu~ I'm glad too, Fran. You know, his target was actually you..."

"Whatever," Fran replied, "I appreciate you, sensei, for everything. 'Kay? So don't break my heart again."

"Kufufufu~ Of course, Fran."

The two smiled at one another, and Mukuro lied beside Fran in the grass, on his side so that he could continue to observe the feminine, pretty face that Fran wore. "Senseei? You checkin' me out for a reason, or what? I told you, my eyes are up here."

"I'm staring at your eyes, Fran," Mukuro chuckled, propping himself up so that he could get a better look. "It's taken me a while to really appreciate your beauty, Fran... just let me do that."

"Fi~ine," Fran replied, closing his eyes and resting. He'd been through a lot.

It wasn't along before officers arrive to drag Spade away, and Mukuro watched with a somewhat sad smile on his face as they left. "Well, that's over," he sighed. "Treasure that grandmother of yours, Fran."

"I do. She kinda saved us just now with her epic old lady fry pan skills!" Fran announced. Mukuro smiled, and patted his lover's head.

"We're okay, Fran," he breathed. "We're okay."

"I know."

**-Owari**

* * *

><p>-.- Sorry for the cut short story! DX I seriously didn't know how to milk two more chapters out of this! *gets pelted with random objects*<p>

Please Review if you don't Hate me Yet!


End file.
